poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord takes the Princesses' Magic
This is how The Overlord takes the Princesses' Magic goes in Sauron's Revenge. MechDragon lands in Canterlot Nindroid Drones cage the ponies looks depressed Songbird Serenade: I am here and I see your pain~ Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain~ I'm telling you you can not escape~ Nindroid Drone hits the cage Nindroid Drone: Quiet! Songbird Serenade: sighs Pythor, Cryptor, and the Storm King take the four Princesses to the throne room Nindroid Drones arrive and Pythor look at each other arrives Pythor, Cryptor and the Storm King look at them Pythor P. Chumsworth: laughs Twilight Sparkle: Pythor, listen to me. The Overlord's using you, Cryptor and the Storm King as pawns. Princess Celestia: Storm King, don't do this. Don't give the Overlord— The Storm King: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. The Overlord: Ooh, fascinating! they see the Overlord Nindroids bow The Overlord: What can you really do? down to them General Cryptor: Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Yes, we are free to do your evil bidding, My Dark Lordship. looks at Pythor The Overlord: Bidding's good. I like bidding! the Alicorns Um, what are you supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship! Princess Celestia: I'm the Princess of the Sun! Princess Luna: I'm the Princess of the Moon! Princess Cadance: And I'm the Princess of Love! nervously looks at Pythor and Min-Droid The Overlord: laughs Oh. That's nice. the Storm King Why are they not turned to Obsidian Stone? The Storm King: They and their friends put up a bit of a fight, but they're alone now. as he looks at them They won't be a problem. The Overlord: Yeah. something cute So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful dark lord" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Storm King, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts Overlord inserts the Staff the room glows The Overlord: Huh? gasps looks surprised magic is drained magic is drained magic is drained Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! The Overlord: laughs Check out the light show! looks surprised feels remorseful feels regretful The Overlord: Wow! Wow! Twilight Sparkle: in pain Princess Celestia: weakly No. Princess Luna: weakly He's drained our magic. Princess Cadance: weakly We're useless without it. The Overlord: Let's get this party started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. and Cryptor look at the Alicorn Princesses feeling weak looks at Killow for help Violet and Mr. E feel regretful Overlord uses the staff to blast the wall Alicorn Princesses: yelp Overlord walks to the balcony The Overlord: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? The Storm King: Your Excellency, you promised to bring back my family and I— The Overlord: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. Overlord uses the staff and the sun and the moon come out looks surprised feels uncertain The Overlord: You gotta be kidding me! I can move the sun?! Aha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talking about! Ha ha! Time to play! Overlord starts waving the staff The Overlord: Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully and Pythor feel remorseful for their actions